Serena
For the Shield of Spriggan, see 'God Serena.'' |kanji =セレナ |rōmaji=Serena |alias= |race=Frog |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation = |occupation =Guard |previous occupation = |team = |partner =Nadal |status=Unknown |relatives= |magic= |weapons=Magic Staff |manga debut = Chapter 237 |anime debut = Episode 114 |japanese voice = Manami Ozaki |english voice = Ian Moore |image gallery=yes }} '''Serena (セレナ Serena) is one of the assistants of the Magic Council, and one of the two guards assigned to watch over Jellal Fernandes. Appearance Serena is a relatively short, frog-like creature with anthropomorphous traits, much like many others working under the Council. He's quite large, especially in comparison to Nadal. He has a round face, and many spots covering the upper part and the back of his head, as well as his cheeks. He wears a common uniform consisting of a wide-collared, dark blue jacket with red trimmings over a plain, lighter robe reaching down to his feet, closed on the front by many laces. He has a small, elongated hat matching his jacket on top of his head, bearing a circular ornament seemingly made of metal on its front. Personality He appears to be kind, considerate and respectful, having referred to Jellal with the highly honorific suffix "-''sama''" despite him having long lost his position in the Council, and having asked his colleague Nadal to stop cruelly torturing Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 237, Pages 2-3 Synopsis Tenrou Island arc Serena and his colleague were guarding Jellal Fernandes' cell, and they heard him mumbling something, with Serena respectfully addressing him as "Siegrain-''sama''" and asking him what he was mumbling. Nadal quickly corrected him and told him that Jellal wasn't Siegrain the Councillor, and that he was responsible for shattering everyone's trust. As Jellal continues to mumble, he wonders if he is saying some kind of Magic incantation, but Nadal tells him that he is in a prison built with Magic Sealing Stone, and that there was no way he could use Magic in there. Nadal then asks his colleague if he wants to test out the prison, and zaps Jellal with his Magic Staff, much to Serena's alarm, who asks his partner to stop. Ignoring him, Nadal continues torturing Jellal, and tells him that, if he doesn't beg him, he won't be giving him food. Serena, along with Nadal, is bewildered to hear that Jellal wasn't pleading for food, but instead asking from afar his friend Erza Scarlet not to lose her battle with Azuma.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 237, Pages 2-5 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Magic Staff: He wields a wooden staff which is coiled at the tip, and bears the Rune Knights' symbol on it. Despite not having been shown to do so, the weapon is presumably capable of firing a Magic beam from its tip, much like the one carried by Serena's companion Nadal. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Magical Creatures